His Light in the Dark
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: She had moved to the neighborhood when she met him. He had moved to the neighborhood a few weeks ago and everyone avoided him. She gave him a chance when no one else did and they became great friends & gradually became closer than friends. One day he became cursed but she stayed with him. She was his light in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. **Please do not take my literature**._

* * *

~Prologue~

Here I was, sitting in a jail cell. I wasn't a criminal. I had done nothing wrong. They just didn't have anywhere to put me as I waited for the 'inspector', as they called him. I sat on the bed in the cell, my cold hands holding the warm mug filed with hot chocolate. My mind was spinning and I wondered how my dearest friend could have been a demon and why they would dispose of him. Tears began to fill my eyes but I wiped them away. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I'd be touch for his sake... for Roxas's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature.**_

* * *

Chapter One

"Namine!"

"Coming!"

My name is Namine. My family and I had just moved to this neighborhood. I am fourteen years old right now and currently in middle school. I have platinum blonde hair and today I was wearing a simple white dress hat went to my knees and I wore blue sandals and had aquamarine eyes. I wasn't sure what my new school would be like and I am scared but my mom soon became friends with the other mom's and dad's in the neighborhood and arranged a 'play date' for me to get to know their children. Today was that day and I had butterflies in my stomach. I was wondering what kind of people they would be like.

When I got downstairs, there were four people waiting for me by our front door. There were two boys and two girls. One boy had chocolate brown hair that came out in spikes. He wore a blue t-shirt with the logo of a show called, "_Fair Play_" on it. He wore blue-jeans and a pair of yellow shoes that reminded me of clown shoes. He also wore a crown necklace around his neck and had aquamarine eyes. The other boy was taller than the other three. He had long silver hair that went with his blue eyes and he wore a black wife-beater and gray shorts with white sandals. The two girls looked and dressed similarly to each other. Both had shoulder length hair and blue eyes. One had light auburn hair and the other had onyx hair. They both wore a tank, skirt and sandals. Only the girl with the onyx hair wore her clothes in blacks and whites, the other pink and wore a necklace with a single pearl on it.

"Hi!" The boy with the chocolate hair said. "My name is Sora and these are my friends Riku, Kairi and Xion."

"Xion and I are twins." The auburn hair girl replied with a smile.

"Hello... It's... it's nice to meet you." I replied, smiling softly.

"Is it alright if we can see your room?" Xion asked.

"Um... S-sure." I said.

I led them up the stairs and to my room on the right side of the staircase. I passed a moment outside my door before saying,

"I apologize, though. I haven't unpacked a few boxes though."

I blushed.

"Maybe we can help you unpack?" Riku said. "That way you won't have to do it later."

"Alright... but please be careful, though. It... The boxes are filled with my artwork." I said, opening my door.

When I opened the door and let them in, they were awestruck by my bedroom.

The day before I had painted my bedroom walls to look like an endless ocean over the beautiful blue horizon. All my furniture was white.

"Wow, Namine! This... This is..." Kairi began.

"Amazing!" Riku finished.

I blushed with pride and murmured my thanks. We spent the next hour unpacking my art - paintings, drawings, music... At one point, Kairi asked me if I wanted my paintings on the wall.

"Yes... I like to wake up and imagine I'm in a serene, peaceful place with it spread around me."

We hung up my paintings and arranged my drawings in a portfolio, which had been Xion's idea. When we started on organizing my music CDs, my mom came up.

"You four have been up here for a long time." She said.

She noticed then what we were doing.

"Oh, it's so nice of you to help Namine, with her unpacking. Would you like lunch?"

"Sure!" Sora's face lit up.

We headed downstairs to the kitchen and got our food when my dad came in.

"Who are they?" My father asked, a cold look in his eyes.

"They're... my new friends, Dad." I meekly responded.

"Are they now?" He asked.

"Yes, we just met but... I can feel like we're going to be very close friends." I whispered.

"I forbid you to be friends with these neighbors of ours."

This was just like last time. I wasn't going to let his prejudice rule my life.

"No. Your prejudice will not be the base of my life any longer."

He and I glared at each other. He broke away and told my mom he had to go to work.

"I'm sorry." I said, tears suddenly falling from my eyes.

"It's okay. Did something happen between you and your father?" Kairi asked.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. My mom placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Her father is prejudice against young people."

I pushed my mom's hand away.

"I'm sorry but can... can you excuse me for a moment?"

Xion had nodded and I left my house and went to the park down the street. I sat down on the seat of a swing and wondered why my father was so prejudice. I pushed myself of the swing and saw Kairi coming over to me.

"I told the others to go home. They persisted but I told them to go. I wanted to know if you were okay. We all do."

"I'm... fine... just tired from..."

"It's okay. Your father couldn't keep us away, anyways." She winked.

I smiled. My first friends in... a very long time. I started school the following week and was giddy about it. But, little did I know my life would be changed forever on that first Monday.

**End Chapter One**.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark. Written by SeeressYeul/The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature**__._

* * *

Chapter Two

The bell rang and we were dismissed from class. I met up with Kairi and Xion.

"It's free period, Namine. Let's go drop off your things at your locker and go outside." Kairi beamed.

"This is new," I responded. "I'm not used to a free period."

"They didn't have one at your last school?" Xion asked.

"No. What do you do?"

"Well... you can go anywhere on campus. Only seniors can leave campus for free period." Kairi said.

"Oh cool." I smiled.

We arrived at my locker and put my things inside. We didn't have to stop at Kairi or Xion's lockers because they both had already stopped at their lockers.

"Let's go outside, now." Kairi said.

"I actually have a make-up test to do, guys. I'll catch up with you later." Xion said.

"Okay. See you later." Kairi and I said.

**** **

"Come on, Namine." Kairi whispered, pushing me to the swings.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"We..."

"_What?_" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Don't go near him." Kairi rushed out, pointing towards a boy with light brown hair. It spiked upwards in a way I found attractive.

"Why?" I stopped now and surveyed the boy.

He looked nice. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He wore tan sandals and a black and a white ring on his right hand as well as a black and white checkered wristband and a necklace in the shape of the letter 'X'.

"Namine!" Kairi hissed.

The boy sat underneath a tree playing with a leaf.

"I want to meet him." I said.

I walked over to the boy and asked him while smiling, "Is it alright... if I sit with you?"

He looked up and studied me.

"Sure," He replied, patting the earth next to him.

I sat down and picked a daisy.

"Are you new?" He asked.

"Yes. My name is Namine. What's yours?"

"Roxas."

"Your name means _Born from the waves_ in Japanese."

I smiled.

"How come you're not hanging out with your friends?" I asked.

He paused before answering that he didn't have any.

"Oh." I said, startled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I know what... what it's like to not have friends. Until I came here I didn't have any." I said, sniffing the daisy.

Roxas took my hands in his abruptly; my daisy falling to the ground. We both blushed and he let me go.

"Could you be my friend, perhaps?"

I smiled and replied, "Yeah, sure."

He smiled back.

"Namine!" Kairi shouted.

I looked over and saw that Sora and Riku had joined her. She looked angry and scared.

"I think your friends need you." Roxas replied.

"I think they're afraid of you." I said, looking at him.

"Why are they scared of you?" I asked.

"I don't know. After I transferred here... they've been like that all the time."

"Namine! _Come on!_" Kairi shouted.

I said goodbye to Roxas and went over to my friends.

"Why did you go over there?" She whispered.

"I just wanted to give him a chance." I replied, frowning.

"But he's..." Sora said.

"What?"

"He's... different, Namine. Riku and Sora have proof that he is, too." Kairi said.

"Hey, don't bring me into this problem." Riku said. "If Namine wants to give Roxas a chance, I say let her. Maybe she'll help us get over this silly 'fear' of ours."

Kairi looked at Riku like he was crazy and she just shook her head and pushed him.

I giggled.

"I am not going to get over this 'silly fear', Riku! You and I both now just how different he is!" Kairi whispered.

"Kairi..." Sora begin.

"Namine, you have to be insane to think he's not different. Can't you... can't you feel it?" She asked me.

Poor Kairi. I wonder what Sora and Riku had seen to make her scared of Roxas but she was making me angry. Why didn't she want to give Roxas a chance?

"No, I cannot feel it and why does it matter if he's different? You gave me a chance even after seeing what my father was like. Is that what this is about? Our his parents different like my father?"

Kairi didn't respond. She looked away from.

"You gave me a chance." I repeated. "Why not him?"

They didn't respond.

I sighed. Our friendship was over just like that wasn't it?

"I'm going. I have to get my things ready for my next class."

I left them and passed Roxas as I did. He got up and grabbed my hand.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

I sighed. Should I tell him? Would it... would it hurt him?

"No. Not really. Kairi's was just worried that I was ruining my school outfit sitting in the grass."

"Oh."

Roxas squeezed my hand and I wondered if he knew I was lying. I didn't want to hurt him already. Whatever it was that my friend's thought was 'wrong' with him... maybe.. maybe I could help him with it.

"Do you live with your parents?" I asked.

Roxas looked at me, surprised at my sudden question.

"Yes, but they're away on a trip though so I have the house all to myself."

"Aren't you lonely?" I asked.

"A little." He scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe... My friends and I could come over."

"But aren't they afraid of me?"

"Yes but I'm sure I can help them get over it. I think it's just a childish fear."

"Like the Bogey man hiding under the bed?" He asked, cracking a smile.

I laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

We ignored the prying eyes that stared at us, wondering what the new girl could be doing with Roxas. We headed to my locker, where we said goodbye.

"I'd like it if you and your friends could come over." He said.

"Alright." I nodded.

He told me this Saturday would be okay since his parents wouldn't be back for another week. I hoped upon the small glimmer of hope inside me that my friends would let go of their child-like fear and let me help them and realize Roxas wasn't scary at all. At least... that's what I thought.

**End of Chapter Two**.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul/SeeressYeul. __**Please do not take my literature**_.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

"Namine... I can't believe you suckered us into coming here." Sora whispered.

We were standing outside Roxas's house. It looked quite ominous. It was about four o'clock when we arrived and the setting sun gave his house a scary look.

"You guys promised you would give him a chance." I said. "Besides, it's just the sky that is giving it that feel."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion and I walked up to Roxas's door and I knocked. We heard some crashes in the house and footsteps and then Roxas opened the door.

"Um... Hi, Namine." Roxas said. He looked distracted.

"Hi, Roxas. Is something wrong? You seem distracted." I said.

"Can...can we do this some other time?" He asked. "I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"We're only free today, Roxas." Kairi replied,

He looked torn between wanting to let us stay or not let us in.

"It'll be fine, Roxas. We can help you." Xion said.

"..Alright." He sighed. "Come in."

As we walked into Roxas's house, Riku laughed.

"Did Sora's mom decorate your house?" He asked.

"My mom is friend's with his mom." Sora explained.

"Yeah, my mom lacks creativity." Roxas said.

We put our things down and we each sat on a couch facing opposite of each other.

"So, um... What do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"We could... go see a movie." I suggested.

"Ooh! I know! We could go this haunted house, I know of!" Kairi squealed.

"But, it's the middle of September, Kairi." Riku said,

"So?" She punched him playfully on the arm. "I've heard it's one of the best haunted houses yet!"

The others talked about it with one another but I was more concerned with Roxas.

"Roxas..." I whispered.

He and I were sitting next to each other on one of his couches opposite of Kairi, Riku and Xion. Sora was sitting next to Roxas.

"What?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"I can tell there's something wrong besides your gut feeling. What is it?"

"My... my parents got in a car crash before you came here." He replied, looking at his hands.

"Oh, Roxas... I'm sorry. Are they okay?" I frowned.

"I don't know. None of my relatives will tell me anything about it. My aunt told me it happened but refuses to tell me anything else."

I placed a hand on his.

"Do you want us to go?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I smiled.

"No. I need the company.:

"Okay." I said.

Roxas agreed to go to the haunted house and we grabbed our cellphones and left. I was worried though. What if nobody told Roxas if his parents were alright? What if he was an orphan now? I don't think I could bare to see my special friend go.

"Hehe! Welcome, kids!" A bouncy cheery man greeted us.

"Hello," We replied.

"All on a date with your boys, girls?" He winked.

I blushed.

"It-It's not like that!" I said.

The man laughed. He was tall and had short silver hair and was disguised as a clown.

"Can you just let us in? We don't exactly have all night." Riku said.

The man smirked but let us in.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you will," He whispered so low only I could hear him.

I looked up at him in alarm but he only smiled and I wondered if he was a crazy. After we went in, I looked back to see if anyone else was coming but I saw the man turn into a silver creature and slip away into the night.

"What?" I whispered.

"Is something wrong, Nami?" Kairi asked, looking back at me.

"No, nothing." I said.

We walked into the house and the doors slammed shut behind us. I couldn't shake what I had seen out of my mind. I had a bad feeling in my gut but I was afraid that if I told the others they would tell me I was crazy. I decided to dismiss it for now and try to enjoy myself. The house was quite scary and I had to remind myself that it was all fake. But, then... was that creature fake? My head began to spin and I grabbed Roxas's arm for support.

"Namine, are you okay?" He asked.

My friends stopped walking and looked at me.

"I feel really dizzy all of a sudden, that's all." I replied.

"When we get out of here, we'll go back to Roxas's and watch a movie, okay?" Xion asked.

I nodded.

We continued onward into the house but I held onto Roxas's hand just in case. He didn't seem to mind but as we went further into the house I was wondering when the tricks would start. As we went further, my dizziness cleared and my sense of fore-coming dread from earlier grew.

"Guys... I have... a really bad feeling about this." Sora replied.

"You too?" Xion and I asked.

"We all do," Riku replied.

Kairi and Roxas nodded.

"Let's turn back," Kairi said, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

It had turned cold, suddenly and a gray mist appeared. Sora went over to Kairi and gave her his sweater. She blushed as she put it on.

_"You can't turn back, now."_A whispy voice said.

I jumped.

_"You are in to far, kiddies."_Another voice replied.

A man appeared through the mist. He was tall and was wearing all black and had red spiky hair and neon green eyes.

"You have to run!" He said.

His eyes looked wild and he seemed shaken by something.

"Axel!" Roxas said.

"Roxas?" Axel said.

He looked at Roxas and alarm spread over his face like wildfire. He grabbed Roxas's shoulders and said, "You shouldn't be in here!"

He let go of Roxas and looked at us.

"Run! Get out of here!"

We didn't need to be told again. We ran away from Axel and I became scared of what might happen to him. Roxas took my hand and squeezed and I squeezed back. This place... I felt like... like I had been here before.

The ground began to tilt suddenly and I let go of Roxas's hand in fear. I saw that ground we were standing on was actually a trapdoor and I screamed for the others to run. The ground began to tilt faster and I hoped everyone would make it. I was almost to Roxas, who was lucky enough to have escaped. I fell and felt the ground underneath me disappear.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted.

I felt him grab hold of my arm with an iron grip and as he pulled me up, I saw our friends weren't as lucky to have escaped. The trapdoor seemed to stretch on forever down the hall. I screamed their names as they fell into the mist, calling mine and Roxas's names.

"NOOOO!" I screamed.

Roxas pulled me up and we watched as the trapdoor swung shut, taking our friends from us.

My precious friends...

"Don't worry. They're only in the dungeon." A female voice said.

The owner of the voice stepped out from being a statue of armor nearby.

She looked about the same height as Axel and she wore all black as well and had blue eyes and short blonde hair.

She laughed.

"We'll take very good care of them," She smirked.

Roxas and I stood up and I glared at her.

"Give them back! Give us back our friends!" I yelled.

She laughed again.

"Soon... You'll be joining them." She replied.

She took of running down the hall and I followed her.

"Namine, wait!" I heard Roxas call.

My friends... my first precious friends... She had taken them away... and she was going to pay.

**End of Chapter Three.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark Chapter Four. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul/SeeressYeul._ **_Please do not take my literature_****.**

* * *

**Chapter** **Four**

~**Xion's P.O.V**.~

Where...

I woke up on a cold stone floor. There was a gray mist in the room with me.

What... happened...?

I remembered everything - going to Roxas's, coming to the haunted house, that weird feeling we all had and running for our lives...

"Oh no!" I said, aloud.

I remembered then the trap door and running down the hallway to escape. Namine and Roxas had been lucky and had run the opposite direction. Why didn't we- Kairi, Sora, Riku and I - follow them?! Now we were who knows where. I didn't even know if the others were with me still. I shuddered at the thought.

"Kairi! Riku?! Sora!" I called out.

"Xion?!" I heard Kairi call out.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

I saw her appear to my left and walked over to her. There were bars seperating us.

"Where are Sora? And Riku?" I asked, grabbing the bars.

She frowned and looked at the ground.

"I...I don't know." She said.

"This is all my fault! If we hadn't come then-"

"Kairi, its not your fault!" I said, brushing my onyx bangs of my face. "You didn't know this would happen... None of us did."

She looked up at me and I wanted to embrace my younger twin.

"What about Roxas?" She asked. "He knew that... Axel."

"We can't be sure about that, Kai. Maybe he just looked like some he knew." I replied.

"I don't know. I still don't trust him." My sister replied.

We heard footsteps and the sound of someone snapping their fingers.

"Whose there?!" I shouted.

"Shh! Xion!" Kairi whispered.

The gray mist disappeared and a man in all black with long blue hair, orange eyes and an 'X' shaped scar on his face came towards us.

"Where are our friends?" I demanded, moving away from my sister and closer to the man.

"Your blonde friends are still upstairs but they are going to have a terrifying end soon." He smirked.

"No! Namine!" Kairi gaped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"What about Sora and Riku?!" I said.

"Those two boys are being 'examined' fully by Vexen." The man replied, still smirking.

I didn't understand what he meant by 'examined' but Kairi did and she shrieked.

"N-NOO! PLEASE NO!" She screamed.

The man continued to smirk and the mist reappeared. He faded away into the mist as Kairi fell to the floor sobbing.

"Kairi... what does he mean?" I asked, walking over to her.

"He-he meant..."

She didn't finish. She didn't have to because we heard Sora and Riku's screams.

Kairi began to sob even further. I couldn't embrace her and tell her if would be alright. I could only hold her hand and squeeze, hoping her sobs would drown out the wails of our friends, but it didn't.

We heard a new horrifying male scream and Namine's screams from above.

**End of Chapter Four**.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark Chapter Five. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul/SeeressYeul. __**Please do not take my literature**_.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

How could she? _Why _would she?

I heard Roxas following behind me and suspicion rose in me. How did Roxas know Axel? Was he apart of this? Was he to blame for my friends disappearing through the mist, too?

No, I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't. He was so nice to me...

Maybe... he was only nice to me because it was part of a plan...

"Namine! Please, wait!" Roxas said.

Should I stop? Should I?

I stopped. I was out of breath anyways, but where was that woman?

Roxas stopped next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder as he caught his breath.

"Roxas... Are you apart of this? Are you.. pretending to be my friend?" I whispered.

"No! Of course not, Namine!" He replied, removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Then... how do you know Axel?"

"He's my cousin." Roxas replied.

I let out a deep breath. Judging Axel's expressions and his reaction to us being here in the haunted house (it was more of a mansion really) I knew now they couldn't be apart of this. I suddenly began to fell guilty for judging my friend.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." I said, looking at him.

"Don't apologize. I would have been suspicious, too."

He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Ah ha ha!"

She was back! That was her!

"Namine, please don't." Roxas whispered, grabbing my hand.

I looked down at our hands and we both blushed as the woman appeared in front of us.

"My name is Larxene, babies. And, I'm here to end you!"

She summoned a set of knives with lightning coming out of them.

I gasped and Roxas pulled me back.

Larxene laughed.

"You can't run from me!" She said.

She used magic to knock down statues of armor, paintings, anything that decorated the walls to block our exits.

She, then rushed at us, but Roxas and I dove out of the way. She was incredibly fast and Roxas and I quickly got to our feet. Larxene rushed at us again, but Roxas pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground and watched as Roxas dodged Larxene's attacks.

"Rrrrgh..." Larxene growled.

She jumped back and said, "Xigbar! He's all yours!" and then she disappeared.

Roxas came over and helped me up.

"We need to get out of here," He said.

"No kidding... but... our friends..."

"We'll save them, don't worry."

We went in the opposite direction of where we came from and started moving the rubble before whoever 'Xigbar' was came.

Roxas and I created a small opening to crawl through. When we go through, Roxas's cellphone fell from his pocket. We both stared at it as if it were food and we were starving orphans.

"We can call for help." I said, my face brightening.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

But, as he went to pick it up, I sensed something zipping towards us.

"Roxas! Watch out!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way.

Something hit me in my back and I fell to the ground.

"Namine!" Roxas said.

I grabbed his phone and told him to call for help but he came over and helped me up.

"Ooh.. Too bad, Tiger. It's a shame your pretty little girlfriend there protected you but your time is up!" A male voice replied.

I felt a very warm light begin to fill the room and Roxas picked me up and shoved me back into the hole we used to escape from Larxene and began to cover the hole up.

...He wasn't planning on coming back...

"Roxas! Roxas, wait! Please! No! Don't do this!" I screamed.

I was able to make a small hole in the rubble in watch what was happening. The light soon embraced Roxas and crept up near where I was. I suddenly remembered my cellphone and quickly pulled it and began to dial 911.

I felt a hand grasp my mouth suddenly and take my cellphone.

They pulled me away from Roxas's fate and I kicked and screamed.

_I was finally put down and I turned on the person preparing to hurt them._

_"Axel..." I whispered._

_"Hey, Namine..." He replied, scratching the back of his head._

**End of Chapter Five.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark: Chapter Six. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul/SeeressYeul. __**Please do not take my literature**_.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I woke up to an antiseptic smell and the sounds of machines. I heard feet rushing around me and people saying, "She's awake! She's awake!"

I felt something on my mouth and tried to take it off but someone stopped me.

"Oh, Namine! I'm so glad you're safe," A female voice replied.

I looked up and saw it was my mother. Tears filled my eyes and I tried to hug my mom but an IV cord stopped me.

My mother let out a laugh and hugged me. I gripped her shirt hard and cried.

I glanced over to my left and saw Roxas on a bed next to mine.

Where was Axel?

That night came rushing back to me in an instance.

_"Axel." I let out a whispered as I stared at the red-haired man in front of me._

_"Hey, Namine." He said._

_"What are you doing?" I asked him._

_I went back over to the hole where Axel had taken me from... the passageway that lead to Roxas._

_"I'm trying to help you, at least. I didn't know something like this would happen, honest." He replied, scratching the back of his head. _

_"Please!" I clasped my hands together. "Help me save Roxas and my friends!"_

_He loked at the ground and replied, "Namine... He... He's becoming-"_

_Axel never finished. We heard Roxas scream in agony and Xigbar's laughing._

_I screamed out Roxas's name and tried to move the rubble to get to him. There was an explosion from the room in front of us and I felt the ground start to shake and heard the sounds of things cracking._

_"Roxas!" I screamed, tears beginning to fall uncontrolably from my eyes._

_Not another one of my friends!_

_I heard Axel begin to talk then and I turned around to find him on the phone..._

_...With... help?_

_The mansion then began to fall apaprt and parts of the ceiling began to fall on me as I tried to reach Axel but a large piece fell on top of me and I was soon buried. _

_I heard Axel calling my name but I felt that warm light enter the space where we were and I blacked out._

I shuddered and my mom let me go.

"Let me go get the doctor, sweetie." She replied, kissing me on the forehead.

But, she didn't need to get the doctor for this pain.

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain but images from that night dance behind my eyes.

I heard the doctor walk in and remove the thing over my mouth.

"It's lucky you are alive." The doctor replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Your friend suffered much more than you, though."

I got mad and glared at him. Like, I didn't know. I had heard his screams of agony that night as he did his valiant act of protecting me.

"Let's see if you can talk." He said.

"Go ahead. Say something, dear." My mom smiled.

I opened my mouth and tried to say, "Hello," but nothing came out.

Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. I looked down at my hands in my lap.

Did that light or the parts of the ceiling or my constant shouts for my friends cause me to lose my voice?

"Perhaps… a glass of water?" The doctor asked.

I looked up and saw that he had handed me a glass of water.

I took a drink from the crystal clear substance and swallowed and let out a meek hello.

"How… bad was it?" I whispered.

"That plaster that fell on you, hit you pretty hard and the X-rays we took showed that the inside of your body was filled with a pearly white substance. We were able to get it all out, thankfully." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief but the pearly white substance had gotten me curious but I knew I couldn't flat out ask.

"Your friend with the red hair called us and helped put you and your other friend," He gestured to Roxas. "in the ambulance, but he told us that there were still four other people in the collapsed building. He stayed behind with the police and the firemen to look for them. We haven't heard anything yet, though." He continued.

Tears began to fall from my eyes again as I thought of the life everyone would have now without my friends – Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Don't worry, Namine. They'll find them." My mother replied, smiling.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, looking at Roxas.

My mother didn't answer me and she glanced over at Roxas before sighing.

"What about Roxas's parents?"

"They suffered very minor injuries. They'll be just fine. We informed them about Roxas, as well but they won't be back in town for another month because of family issues." The doctor responded.

I nodded and took a drink before asking how much longer I would be there.

"Your recovery is astounding… It's… It's almost in-human." He remarked. "You'll be here for another day."

"Okay… How long have I been here?"

"About three days, sweetie."

I looked over at Roxas's peaceful sleeping form before asking if he was going to be alright.

"We… don't know if he'll fully recover." The doctor replied, frowning.

I didn't answer.

It was all my fault… that Roxas was in intensive care and my friends were missing. If, I had told them about the creature and what it said…. If I did, we would be okay and together again…. Not separated and far away from each other…

"Namine… I know you just woke up but we're going to have to sedate you so you can make a full recovery to leave tomorrow."

I nodded.

They sedate me and my eyelids began to droop. I looked over at Roxas before I fell into the arms of sleep, never knowing that my father had walked in with someone from Axel's past that intertwined with my future.

**End Chapter Six**.

* * *

**AN**: I just want to let you all know that I have chapters Seven through Ten done and that a lot of stuff goes down in chapter ten. :3 I am currently working on chapter eleven right now but I haven't had the time to type up HLITD. Which is why its taken me so long to update. Dx Hopefully, the next update can come soon before Christmas! Oh and please leave reviews! I would like to know how I am doing so far. I know chapters 3-6 are not as good as the Prologue and chapters 1 and 2 but Im _really_ trying hard to make this my best KH chapter fanfiction! And please do not be a jackass when reviewing. I am a fragile person when it comes to getting critiques and I know when you type a review you don't mean it to be harsh but adding little ;) :D x3 makes seem less intimidating... well at least to me! I hope I can gather your interest for the rest of the fanfic because I want to have at least 50 chapters! And to all think this was based off a dream I had back in November! haha! xD Anyways, I have to go type a new RokuNami one-shot based off my dream last night so be expecting that soon!


	8. Chapter 8

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark Chapter Seven. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul/SeeressYeul. __**Please do not take my literature**_.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I walked over to the nurse's desk to get my visitor's pass, saying hello the patients and workers along the way.

"Oh. Hello, Namine." The nurse replied, smiling. "I have a feeling you're going to be here, a lot. Just go on ahead."

"Alright." I replied, nodding.

I had been let out of the hospital last week on Thursday. My mom wanted me to take it easy and she promised me that she would visit Roxas for me until today. I walked into Roxas's new room, he had gotten moved into a bigger room for himself after I left, and pulled a chair up to his bedside and sat down.

I gently picked up his hand and began to rub his thumb.

"Hey, Roxas." I whispered.

Roxas was still asleep and the doctor had said he had fallen into a coma. They told Roxas's parents that someone close to him should see him every day and talk to him. His parents had agreed from what my mother had told them and the teachers at school, that I should be the one since Axel was busy investigating.

"Today, Axel picked me up from school. He told me that he and the police couldn't find our friends… but they're still searching. Axel said he won't give up. He won't give up, Roxas." I said.

Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"I'm not going to give up either. For everyone, I'll stay strong…"

I began to feel really sleepy all of a sudden and I put my head down on Roxas's arm.

"I won't give up…" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

****

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness. Was I in a dream?

"Namine…" A voice whispered.

"Who's there?!"

"Namine… follow my voice…"

"But, you're everywhere!" I said.

"Follow my voice…"

The voice was rebounding everywhere, but I looked to my left and saw a very faint light in the distance. I ran over to the light and watched as it grew bigger and bigger. When I reached it, the light's shape transformed into that of a woman. She was tall and had shoulder length brunette hair and had bright blue eyes and wore a shimmery white dress. She surveyed me and smiled.

"Namine… There are things I must tell you and things you must learn before you can truly go back."

"What do you mean, 'go back'? Am I trapped here?"

Where ever here was…

"You are in your mind, Namine. You cannot go back until you learn the things you need necessary to save your friends from the darkness from which they are trapped in."

"Trapped in the dark…?"

"Yes, but in order to learn these things, Namine… You must visit me for at least two years."

"Until, I'm 16?"

"Yes," Serenity replied, smiling. "but don't worry. Your friend is to awaken very soon. I will let you return now."

She began to fade.

"Wait! When will I come back?!"

"In your dreams…" She whispered.

I bolted upright, remembering only then I had fallen asleep on Roxas.

"Oh, dear… I was rather enjoying the sight of you two sleeping." A male voice said.

I got up so fast I knocked my chair over and I turned around to see who had spoken.

It was a man who wore a black coat and his face was covered by his hood.

"A wise decision to conceal your face so I can't report to the authorities if I need to." I said.

"Oh, Namine… Don't you want me to tell you what happened to Roxas, yourself and your friends?" He asked.

I was taken aback. Was he one of those people who gave us so much trouble at that haunted house?

"My friends…. Just tell me about them. Not about me and not about Roxas." I whispered.

"Ahh… Well, Kairi and Xion have been tortured."

He pulled down his hood and long blue hair fell in a heap on his shoulders. His bright orange eyes and 'x' shaped scar on his face intimidated me.

"And Sora and Riku?!" I asked trying to block the disturbing mental images forming in my head from what I heard about Kairi and Xion.

The man just smirked.

"You'll find out soon."

He summoned a black corridor behind him and walked inside.

What on Earth…

"Wait!" I shouted but my effort to run after him was futile.

I slumped back in my chair after I had picked it up and tried to process my dream… that Saturday night… this brief meeting…

I heard a grunt from my side and turned around to see Roxas's eyes flutter open.

I sighed, happy that he was finally up.

"Nam-Namine?" He asked, his eyes looking over at me.

"Roxas! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Roxas took my hand in his and squeezed. I blushed and he asked me why he was in the hospital.

"You don't remember?" I asked, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"No…" He responded.

He turned away from me and then looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Do you know when I get out of here?"

"N-no…"

A nurse walked in arguing with a man I recognized but didn't expect to see so soon.

"Axel!" I said.

The nurse and Axel stopped talking and looked over at me and Roxas.

"Oh my goodness! You're awake, sweetheart!"

"Roxy!" Axel smiled, brightly.

Roxas cringed.

"Roxy?" I asked, giggling.

"It's nothing, Nami…" Roxas replied, blushing.

I blushed and turned to look out the window but when I did, I saw flashes of blood… A scene where a demon attacked a girl and I heard screaming too.

I quickly put my head in my hands and closed my eyes and began to shake.

"Nami?" Roxas asked, gently touching my arm.

I opened my eyes and saw Roxas and Axel looking at me with concerned expressions on their faces while the nurse examined Roxas's heartbeat.

"It's… nothing." I said, smiling.

What was that?

"So, Axel…" I began. "Did you find anything today?"

"Find what?" Roxas asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean 'find what'?" Axel said. "Don't you remember how your friends were kidnapped? How you protected Namine?"

"My…friends?"

"What are you talking about?!" Roxas yelled.

I looked down at my hands and Axel sighed. I hoped Axel wouldn't tell him in front of the nurse. I couldn't tell him. I was too ashamed of what had happened that night. I didn't even _want_ to remember that night.

"Well, Roxas. Everything looks just fine. I'll go inform your doctor about your awakening and see when you can leave."

The nurse left but not until she gave Axel a dirty look.

Axel sighed.

I looked up and tears began to fall from my eyes out of guilt.

"Might as well make this fast." Axel said.

I nodded.

Axel sighed before goin on.

"Well, Roxas… last week on Saturday, you invited Namine, Sora, Kairi, Xion and Riku over to keep your company while your parents were away on a business trip. From what Namine has told me-"

"She asked me if something was wrong." Roxas interrupted.

Axel and I looked at Roxas shocked.

"I…I can only remember certain parts of that night… the parts with Namine…"

I blushed and my heart began to pound against my chest. What was this feeling?

"Well…" Axel continued. "You, Namine and your friends went to a haunted house and you all had a bad feeling and then you eventually ran into me. I told you to run but you ran into their trap. A long ass trap door opened underneath your feet and only you and Namine survived."

"I know the rest up until Xigbar did something." Roxas replied.

Was Axel going to tell him what happened next?

"Roxas…" I began.

They both looked at me and I took a deep breath and told him what happened.

"You…you took the full force of that light…" I whispered, trailing off.

"But, you'll be fine, now!" I replied, smiling to hide my sadness.

"Namine…" Roxas said as he tried to take my hand in his.

The doctor walked in and told Axel and I to leave. Axel and I left Roxas's room but Axel stopped and hid by the door.

"Axel-"

"Shh… I have a bad feeling about that doctor."

I waited with Axel… waiting to see if he was right, but the doctor came out soon after and I peeked in to see if anything was wrong.

"He's fine, Axel."

Axel sighed a sigh of relief.

"Namine…. What happened before the nurse and I walked in?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Namine. Now tell me."

**End Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark Chapter Seven. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul/SeeressYeul. __**Please do not take my literature**__._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I sighed and took a deep breath.

If I could trust anything with anyone right now, it'd be Axel… but I hoped that it wouldn't be a wrong move on my part later on.

"I fell… asleep and a lady with brown hair told me whenever I go to sleep, she would see me again and teach me things I need to know to save my friends and… and when I woke up, a man with blue hair and orange eyes appeared and told me that Kairi and Xion had been tortured but wouldn't tell me what happened to Sora and Riku."

Axel's face hardened and I heard him mutter something.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you finish…"

"Oh… Um… I didn't ask him what happened to Roxas and I when we were bathed in that abnormal light."

Axel sighed.

"The man who confronted you was Saix… he… he was… my best friend." Axel whispered.

"How come you're not friends, anymore?"

"We grew up, Namine… Isa… Saix… changed his name and joined and organization. The very organization from that haunted house."

Axel and I were now at the park by my house. We left the hospital behind after getting kicked out by Roxas's doctor.

An organization…?

Something sparked in the recesses of my memory.

"Namine…?" Axel asked, looking at my face with a worried expression.

I gasped.

"Axel! Quick! Come with me to my house!" I said, leaving Axel behind as I ran to my house.

"Namine… wait!" Axel yelled.

Could it be… I could…

****

After greeting my mother, we ran upstairs to my room.

"Namine, what's… wrong?!"

I opened the door to my bedroom and ran to my closet. I threw the doors open while saying, "Where is it? Where is it?!"

I looked up at the shelf in my closet where a few of my paintings sat. I saw it standing up and asked Axel to take it down and to look at it.

Once, he took it off the shelf, he nearly dropped it. Not from how stunning it was but what the painting contained.

Thirteen figures in black cloaks gazed up at a dazzling neon yellow heart shaped moon. One figure was turned around to face whoever looked at the painting. He was shorter than the others and had spikey blond hair and his eyes were a blue colour. His features were more detailed than the others. He skin was a pale cream colour but not as pale as Namine's. He had a single fang coming out of his mouth, which turned down into a frown. If, you looked at it closely, you could see he was half human… and half something else.

"Namine… When did you paint this?" Axel whispered.

"…The day after I moved here and met Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xion." I replied.

Axel sat down on the floor and placed the painting beside him. He put his hands in his vibrant red hair and sighed.

"Namine… have you painted anything else recently?"

"A… few things… but they're all drawings of flowers and beaches."

He nodded and removed his hold on his head.

"Is there something of importance in that painting of mine that I don't know of?"

He looked at me, his aquamarine eyes full of regret and sadness.

"Get comfortable, Namine. I have a story to tell about the Organization that's been haunting you."

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

**AN: Short chapter is short. :S Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy doing other artwork and writing other KH fanfiction, and on top of that my break is over on Tuesday night so I've been trying to finish as much of the stuff I need to get done, done in a short amount of time.**

**Anyways, hopefully I can update with chapters nine and ten shortly. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark. Written by SeeressYeul. Please do not take my literature!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Axel took a deep breath before telling me his story.

"When Saix and I were thirteen, our parents and siblings were murdered. I was in a state of shock and couldn't believe what had happened. Saix or Isa at the time, handled it calmly. It made me angry. I thought that he didn't care that the people we had cherished were gone. Isa was taken in by his uncle and I was taken in by Roxas' parents."

"Isa and I eventually had a fight two years later which is around the year Roxas was born. Isa's calm exterior had changed and he went berserk. He changed his name to Saix and joined the Organization. I told Roxas' parents about our fight and what Saix did. They told me to join the Organization to keep an eye on him. So I did… a year later when I was sixteen and stayed there until I was twenty-three. I changed my name from Lea to Axel and I learned they went on… 'sprees' wiping out people they deemed as threats. They…they their victims hearts and Vexen, the organization's scientist kept them and experimented on them. It was horrible. I only stayed to keep an eye on Saix. I never knew what they did until the year I left. It's been a year since that time and I… never thought of telling anyone."

When Axel stopped, I took a few moments to let his words sink into me. The mental image of those poor victims hearts… I could never forget.

"I have a guess of why they went after you, Roxas and your friends, Namine… It's not pretty." Axel said, disrupting the quiet.

"Axel… did they threaten you or something?" I asked.

There was a hole in what he told me that needed to be filled.

"….Yes… They threatened me... It was about Roxas's parents if I didn't come back to them. I don't know why they waited so long though. They told me to follow them because they had deep interest in Roxas… and… you…"

"M-Me?"

Axel frowned and told me that the Organization planned to kidnap Roxas if he (Axel) didn't cooperate and then I came into the picture. They didn't plan on me befriending Roxas, so they took Kairi, knocked her out and put the idea of going to the Haunted House in her head. From there, their plan unfolded.

"I didn't want any of this to happen. But, everytime I tried to get a hold of them… I couldn't get through. I tried everything." Axel replied.

I didn't reply. I let the information sink into my mind. It was all just too much. Axel got up and told me he had to be going. I told him goodbye and watched as he left. I watched as he turned towards the shopping district of Twilight and then crawled into bed.

Too Much…

**End Chapter Nine.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Kingdom Hearts: His Light in the Dark. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Kairi sat on the cold stone floor, holding her legs up to her chest for warmth as tears cascaded down her face.

Her sister, Xion had been taken hours ago by a man with long blond hair and striking green eyes.

Kairi had forgotten entirely about her cellphone, having more important matters to deal and comprehend with until it vibrated in her pocket.

She had stopped crying and wondered where the vibrating was coming from. She had remembered her cellphone but didn't dare answer it for a man with golden eyes and long locks of gray hair in all black appeared in front of her. She swallowed her sobs and just looked at the man. A plan began to form in her mind and she only hoped she could find out where she was and what his name is.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to sound scared.

"I am Xemnas. The leader of the Organization known as Organization XIII. You and your friends are now quite valuable to our plan." He smirked.

"But, unfortunately two of your friends, the most valuable and central to our plan, escaped."

Kairi was shocked but glad that they had escaped.

"What plan? Where are we?! What have you done with my friends and my sister?!"

He laughed.

"Your friends and sister have now become great allies for us."

And with that, he left as Kairi screamed, "Wait!"

She started to cry again as she realized Sora, Riku, Xion and probably Namine and Roxas would never be the same again.

She pulled out her phone and called her father's work.

After three rings, he answered, "Hello?"

"Dad? ...It's me... Kairi."

****

"It's remarkable." Vexen commented.

"He still refuses the power." The man next to him smirked.

They were in a dark dank room in the basement of the daphildated house where the beginning of the nightmare began. It was kept well hidden but they had to move soon.

"Superior?"

"It won't be long now until he and his friends are under our control and not even Axel can stop us."

******

Xion stirred from her nightmare and let out a moan as she remembered where she was and what the megalomaniac scientist was doing to her.

She was strapped down on a cold metal table in the back of Vexen's lab. She opened her eyes and looked to her right to see Sora and Riku in large tubes filled with water.

Vexen had told her what he done to them. He had transformed them into ruthless, mindless, uncaring, members of the Organization... forever enemies of their friends... And she would be joining them soon.

****

Axel walked down the street, leading to the busy shopping district of Twilight Town. He stepped into a local bar called, "7th Heaven." and sat down at the counter swearing loudly.

"Dammit!" He shouted, holding his head.

He needed to settle things with Isa and the Organization fast or else his friends would have to pay but first... he had some food and a played a game of billiards to set his mind at ease.

****

Roxas listened to his nurse tell him over and over how lucky he was but it was such a shame his friends couldn't be found. He was tired of listening to her and every time she brought up Namine and his friends, he began to feel guilty as if it was all his fault.

"Could you please leave me alone?" He whined. She was giving him a headache.

The nurse clicked her tongue and left. Roxas sighed, finally glad to be alone. He got comfortable on his hospital bed, eagerly anticipating the day he could leave this antiseptic hellhole and see Namine.

God, how he missed her. It hurt being away from her. He licked his lips, nervously though as his heart beat faster thinking about her. He didn't know he was falling hard for her despite being a few months older than her. He smiled as he continued thinking about her but it faded soon as an intense heat began to fill him. It made him wreath in pain as he clutched his chest.

What was going on? He slowly began to change. He grew small fangs and his eyes began to change from blue to a gold colour.

"What's happening to me?" He asked, aloud still unaware of his small transformation.

****-

"Yes? Alright, I'll make sure to slip the tonic into his medication. I am almost finished." A man with shoulder length pink locks and deep aquamarine eyes replied.

"See that you do. He'll be leaving the hospital soon and I doubt we will be able to reach him."

The dark room he was in, blocked out any sounds inside and out of the house. He stared out his window, keeping an eye on his lovely daughter with beautiful blonde hair and matching aquamarine eyes.

"You forget who my dear daughter is. She is friend with him." The man smirked as he talked with his college over the phone.

Vexen scoffed on the other line.

"Forgive me but I have a transformation to perform." Vexen said.

"Yes… our day is coming soon."

The man hung up the phone and took one last glance at his daughter before turning around to reveal the traitorous and prejudice father of Namine.

Marluxia.

**End Chapter Ten**


End file.
